One-Shot: 15 Years Forward
by Ultime Potterhead
Summary: This is a oneshot I came up with based on some of the characters from my fanfic "Curiosity Killed the Cat". Sirius, James, Remus, Lily and Eleniel are sent 15 years into the future when Remus's time-turner explodes. They find themselves in the dorm of a very baffled Harry Potter...


"Sirius! Give it back!" Remus said impatiently.  
"But Moony, think of all the possibilities!" Sirius tried to persuade him.  
"No. Dumbledore gave the time-turner to me for educational purpose...not for your entertainment!" Remus said firmly.  
Sirius looked sulky.  
"Come on Moony, we could go back 15 minutes and hex Snivellus before he gets to his common room" James begged.  
Remus shook his head. "Sorry guys, but you can't, what if you get seen?" he asked.  
"We'll be careful!" Sirius promised.  
"_Sirius Black _and _careful_ are two words which are never seen in the same sentence" spoke an amused voice from the doorway. "_Sirius Black_ and _reckless_ however..."  
The boys turned to see Eleniel grinning at them. "I thought you'd put that where Sirius would never find it..." she commented, her gaze resting on Remus.  
"It was in a locked box, at the bottom of my trunk, hidden by all my socks and I used a disillusionment charm to make it look like a book on potions" Remus replied, looking exasperated.  
Sirius smirked. "That's not hiding it Moony, that's making me curious" he chuckled.  
"Well you don't even know how to use it!" Remus said hopefully.  
Eleniel grinned. "I do" she told them.  
James and Sirius smirked at Remus's frustrated expression.  
"Come on Remus!" Eleniel encouraged.  
Remus sighed, but walked over to the others, allowing Eleniel to slip the time-turner around all of their necks.  
_ 15 minutes onwards..._  
The four of them burst back through the door into the boys' dorm, laughing.  
"Did you see Snivelly's face?" James laughed.  
"That was the highlight of the day!" Sirius exclaimed.  
Even Remus was grinning.  
Just then, Lily burst in. "How did you do that?" she demanded.  
They exchanged puzzled looks.  
"Do what Lily-flower?" James asked.  
She scowled at him, but said "You just hexed Severus but I saw you in the Great Hall and now you're here...how did you get here so fast?"  
"We didn't, that's impossible!" Remus bluffed.  
"With this!" Sirius sang out.  
"A time-turner?" Lily asked. "How did you get a time-turner Black?"  
"It's mine" Remus said wearily. "Sirius, give it back now, you've had your fun"  
Sirius stuck his tongue out childishly. "Nope" he said, popping the 'p'.  
Remus sighed, drawing out his wand to force Sirius to give it back.  
"Come on Padfoot, be fair, he let you have your fun" Eleniel told her closest friend.  
Sirius looked hesitant, but he tossed the time-turner to Remus, unfortunately, Remus had just shot a hex in Sirius's direction...the hex hit the time-turner and it exploded.

As the purple smoke cleared, they all got to their feet.  
"Guys, is it just me, or does it seem different in here?" Eleniel asked anxiously.  
Remus was looking around warily. "No, you're right, this isn't our dorm..." he agreed.

_In the Gryffindor common room..._  
"Guys, can you smell smoke?" Hermione Granger asked her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
"It's coming from our dorm!" Harry called as they ran up the stairs.  
They burst into their dorm and stopped in their tracks.  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.  
Remus, James, Lily, Sirius and Eleniel stared in shock at the three Gryffindors in front of them.  
There was a silence, only broken by Harry, who's eyes were fixed on James and Lily, asking "_Mum?...Dad?"_  
The time-travellers looked shocked.  
"What?" the redhead asked.  
Hermione spoke up. "Who are you?" she asked impatiently.  
"They're my parents Hermione" Harry breathed.  
James was staring at the younger version of himself in interest. "Well, he looks like you Prongs" the black-haired boy said with a grin.  
"Except for his eyes" the slim, blonde spoke.  
"He's got his mother's eyes!" James exclaimed excitedly.  
Lily looked shocked. "I have a son?" she asked hesitantly.  
Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded.  
"With me!" James crowed.  
Lily scowled at him. "Well, I suppose we were married" she mused.  
James looked as though he was going to. "Me and Lily Evans. Married." he said sounding dazed.  
The others chuckled.  
"Are you...are you an only child?" Lily asked Harry hesitantly.  
Harry nodded.  
"Are we good parents?" James asked eagerly.  
Harry bit his lip. "Erm...you're dead" he said bluntly.  
"What? Oh." Lily and James looked shocked.  
"You were murdered, 15 years ago, when I was a baby...I can't remember you" Harry admitted.  
"Oh" James sounded disappointed.  
They all went quiet.  
"Wait..." the blonde had spotted a copy of the Daily Prophet on Harry's bed. "uh, guys...we've travelled 15 years into the future!"  
They looked at each other in amazement.  
"Eleniel?" Ron asked warily.  
The blonde's head snapped up. "What?" she asked cautiously.  
"You haven't changed..." Harry said in wonder.  
"Wait, you know me?" Eleniel asked, sounding puzzled.  
The trio nodded.  
"You're um...you're dating my brother" Ron told her.  
She looked shocked. "I'm what?" she asked in horror.  
The black-haired boy was also looking horrified, "she's what?" he demanded, winding an arm around Eleniel's waist.  
The trio looked uncomfortable.  
"Professor Lupin...?" Hermione asked uncertainly, looking at Remus.  
The time-travellers looked curious.  
"Um...you know me?" Remus asked nervously.  
The trio nodded. "You were our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in our third year" Hermione replied.  
"Nice one Moony!" Sirius grinned. "Hey, do you recognise me?"  
The trio gazed at him for a few seconds, before shaking their heads. "No idea..." Hermione admitted.  
"I could be dead..." he supplied helpfully.  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry it's Sirius!"  
Sirius smirked, pleased to have been recognised. "You know me?" he asked expectantly.  
Harry nodded. "You're my godfather..." he mumbled.  
Sirius and James high-fived. "Thanks Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"No problem Padfoot!" James replied.  
"So, why didn't you recognise him?" Eleniel asked.  
"He's um...changed a bit" Hermione said slowly.  
They looked puzzled.  
"He spent 12 years in Azkaban. But escaped two years ago." Ron told them bluntly.  
James and Eleniel let out laughs. "Hey, we knew it would happen!" James told his friend.  
Sirius gave James a friendly punch on the arm and pretended to strangle Eleniel, who laughed.  
"So erm...where are Sirius and me living now?" Remus asked. "Ellie still lives with her family I presume?"  
"Yeah she does" Hermione answered. "Sirius is hiding from the Ministry in his parents house, Remus, you're living with him...it's the headquarters for the Order, which you all join when you leave school."  
They looked fairly satisfied with that answer.  
"Look, this is all very interesting, but how are we going to get back?" Lily asked.  
"You're right Lily-flower, we need to get back" James agreed.  
Lily frowned. "Watch it Po...James..." she warned.  
James smirked triumphantly.  
"We'd better take you to see Dumbledore, he'll know what to do" Hermione said finally.  
They all followed her out of the door, avoiding all other students as they headed to the headmaster's quarters in the hope that he would be able to send the time-travellers back to their own time...


End file.
